Strange Ocurrences
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Set after "Not fade Away". It's the end of the world. I won’t go into detail; I’ll just leave it at that.


Title: Strange Occurrences

Author: Leanne

Email: This story goes off of the ending of Angel. I won't go into detail; I'll just leave it at that. The year is 2206

Pairings: B/Other, Angel / other, B/A eventually.

Rating: Pg 14 for now

Distribution: If you have any other stories of mine feel free, if you don't please ask, I am likely to say yes.

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine they are josses, the story is though.

Author's notes: This Idea came to me after I was watching t v , I know I have so many other fics that you all want me to complete but I had to get this idea out!

Feedback: Yes, please

Prologue

Los Angelus 2004

Blazing fires scorched the land burning everything in sight. Humans mourned for their families and friends, as cities are torn apart. Everything that was once treasured is now gone.

My friends are gone now, they died trying to save the world, and nothing is here now for me.

"Are you alright?"

Angel looked up finally to the women standing in front of him, she was bleeding from the many wounds across her chest, reaching up Angel brushed her face gently with his hand and tried to smile, but tears only formed in his eyes.

"They are all gone, all of them, everything and everyone we tried to save, is gone."

Illyria gave Angel a sad smile and grabbed his hand pulling him up from the cold ground. Giving him her shoulder she helped him to a bench.

"Not everyone one is gone."

Angel looked weirdly at Illyria with dark eyes and waited for her to continue.

"The poison hasn't reached everything, only some of the cities around. We can still fight this thing, but we need some help. Do you think the slayer will help us?"

Angel's eyes grew big at her question, and more tears poured out of his eyes. Trying to stand up, he grabbed Illyria's hand and nodded answering her question.

"We need to go now then, before this spreads any further."

Gathering up all what was left of their weapons, Angel and Illyria headed to the airport.

Los Angelus 2206

"You are probably wondering why I have brought you here. Well after realising you had been following me for sometime now, I thought the only thing to do, was find you and bring you in, show you what you want to know."

"I wasn't following you, I…I just…"

"Shh, you don't need to lie, I know that you have been and it's okay really. Would you like something to drink? I haven't got much. Tea, coffee?" The woman said slipping past the young man and too the kitchen.

"Coffee is okay?" The young man whispered trying to get comfortable on the old hard couch.

The woman smiled and turned on the kettle and opened the fridge, bringing out some milk. After the coffee was done, she poured two glasses and headed back in to the living room, taking a seat next to him and handing him a cup.

There was a long silence and the young boy became nervous, the woman was watching him closely with her mossy eyes and it was really starting to freak him out, maybe he should just go, forget everything he wanted to ask her, just go before something bad would happen.

The woman smiled and reached for his hand grasping his wrist," What is it you want to know?"

"I…I …what are you?" He asked hoping she wouldn't be offended and lash out at him.

The women lifted her hand to his face and brushed her finger lightly across his chin, the boy flinched moving away from her.

"You look a lot like someone I use to know." She whispered her green eyes hazing over, "What is your name?"

The young man felt sorry for the women, she seemed so lonely, "My name is Adrion."

The women looked down at him with soulful eyes and moved in closer, inches away from him. "Well Adrion, It's nice to meet you, my name is Buffy."

Chapter One

Adrion watched Buffy curiously and swallowed a little, feeling very uncomfortable. He rose from his seat and moved away to the window, "Why am I dreaming of you?" He asked softly and turned facing her, "Are you human?"

Buffy frowned Why was this boy having dreams of her, how much did this boy know', "How long have you been dreaming about me?" Buffy questioned, her long blonde hair falling loosely in her green eyes.

"About a month maybe longer", He replied moving back over to the couch.

"What did you dream about?" Buffy asked and headed to the kitchen pouring them some more coffee. "Do you dream about vampires?" She asked entering back in to the small living room, with more coffee.

Buffy studied the young boy closely, he was only about 19 maybe less, and he had dirty blond hair, about 150 pounds. He was cute for his age, but there was something oddly strange about him. She had not felt that feeling in a long time, a very long time.

"Are you a vampire? You don't look like a vampire." Adrion questioned his crystal blue eyes watching her closely.

A small giggle escaped Buffy's lips, "I think you need to see something." Buffy stood up and moved graciously across the room to the balcony. The sky was turning a reddish-purple as the sun began to set, there were no clouds in the sky and soon a full moon would be appearing too, Buffy sighed shifting her head towards Adrion.

"Well, are you coming? She asked opening the glass doors onto the balcony and slipping out side.

Adrion was a little sceptic he knew nothing about this woman, who she was or why he was having all these vivid dreams about her, could it be, was vampires and demons real. Was she one of them? She was very beautiful , and she seemed very nice but, after his girlfriends murder, he shut down, breaking away from any and all contact, he barley even seen his parents anymore, 'even though they wouldn't even notice that he was gone', after giving it a little more thought, he followed the women outside.

Buffy smiled as he joined her on the balcony, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she questioned and a confused look crossed his face, "Do you want to see what I have to show you?"

Adrion shivered at the cool breeze slipping through him, swallowing, he nodded, "Y…ye… yes" He stuttered and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself.

Buffy lifted her hand, her hazel eyes sparkled under the moon's rays, Adrion closed his eyes as her fingers brushed over his face. She began to chant, his heartbeat increased as her voice began to rise, his vision became blurry and everything turned silent.

Tbc,

Hmmm, are you interested yet? I have decided that I have so many idea's for this fic, and so many things need to be explained, so this will be a long fic, so bare with me, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought.?

Love Lea


End file.
